This and That
by DragonsAndHearts18
Summary: Short drabbles including; MudsXNoodle, 2DXNoodle
1. Chapter 1

Noodle was a good actress. In fact, so good that if she weren't in the band of Gorillaz, she might've moved back to Osaka and pursued an acting career.

However, this was going to be one acting role that just might change everything.

While 2-D and Russell were in New York City preparing for the 2-D's campaign, Murdoc and Noodle stayed in Kong Studios. Murdoc had mostly stayed to watch over the 21-year-old guitarist, but to her it was the other way around. Even if Murdoc had a good six years on her, _he_ was the one who needed a babysitter, not her.

So staying in her room until 2-D and Russell would return was her plan. Noodle had many songs to write for anyway, ideas popping into her head like a flurry of motion. As she strummed more chords on her guitar, she heard two voices yelling over each other just high enough that it made her come out her room.

It was Murdoc, wearing clothes thankfully, arguing with a fan-girl…? She had her hair in a strange ponytail, her face covered heavily with make-up. She glared and pleaded with Murdoc, waving her arms around.

"Don't you get it? I love you, Murdoc, and _I know_ your single, so why won't you date me?" she cried out in high whinny voice.

This was a first for both Noodle and Murdoc-never had the girls come back demanding something more than sex, or booze, and something inside Noodle told her that this fan-girl would NOT leave until Murdoc was hers.

Murdoc must've realized this too because he kept glancing at Noodle, hoping that she would hurt the fan-girl into leaving. Noodle shook her head-not because she couldn't, but because she didn't think that even that was going to faze her.

An old power re-awakened inside of Noodle, and she wondered how much of it was she going to have to use. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, and let the feelings of another girl wash over her.

When she opened them, she had tears in her eyes.

This shocked, and stopped the couple from arguing.

Noodle strode over to Murdoc, and without even thinking about it, her hand connected to his face.

For the first time, there was red on the green guy's face, and he held his face in both shock and pain.

"Wha' the bloody fu-"he started.

"How could you Murdoc? You slept with this girl, and what you forgot about me?! _**The one time that we argue and you hook up with another girl?**_ " Noodle shouted-sobbed.

When the fan-girl looked down on the floor in shame, Noodle gestured to Murdoc to just go with it. Murdoc nodded quickly, and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry, luv, I don' know why I did whu' I did." He said softly.

And for the big finale, Noodle ran towards Murdoc and hugged him tight. "You owe me." She whispered, and she heard Murdoc chuckle.

The fan-girl muttering an apology slinked out to the exit.

As soon as the door closed, Noodle released Murdoc and wiped away the tears.

"That was…interestin'." Murdoc commented.

"Well, it looked like she really loves you, and I couldn't leave you hanging. We're Gorillaz for God's sake." Noodle said. Murdoc smiled weakly, and watched as she turned and walked back to her room.

As soon as Murdoc went into his Winnebago, he laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He kept playing the encounter in his head over and over. Never had someone protected him so fiercely, and held him so close as if he might walk away. Even though he knew that Noodle had only been acting, he couldn't not help but wonder…


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, I do not own Gorillaz! Enjoy!**

Noodle felt his face, stroking the damp skin. His hair was covered in ashes. Noodle wiped her face, waiting.

After she had woken up, Murdoc had been passed out, the flames of Hell licking at his jacket. She half dragged, half carried him back up to his room, realizing that the upside cross was missing.

Once Noodle had cleared the bed from garbage, she had placed a clean sheet, laying him gently on it. Murdoc let out a groan, but other than that, didn't make no movement. After a bit, Noodle searched his bathroom for soap, and filled a small bucket with warm water. The sponge was a bit tough, but it would do.

Squeezing half the bottle of soap in the warm water, Noodle dipped the sponge in, and carefully unbuttoned Murdoc's shirt. In all her eighteen years of life, Noodle had never seen such scars, whipping up and down and to the sides of his torso. She traced one gently, this one running in a straight line to his stomach.

Shaking herself out of it, she began to scrub his body with the sponge, dabbing lightly on his face, than his hair. As the ash, and grime came off of him, Noodle noticed something…strange.

The deep set of wrinkles that had been on Murdoc's face were less. In fact, he looked younger, instead of looking like the forty something man he was, he looked more like he was in his late twenties. As Noodle focused on a wrinkle, she watched as the wrinkle straightened itself out, and turned back into smooth skin.

Noodle's heart was racing as she saw that. She had no idea what it meant, but she _knew_ that Murdoc was de-aging.

Once done with washing his body, Noodle searched for a dry towel, gently scrubbing the water off his entire body. She listened to the even breathing, wiping her hands on the towel. Once done with that, she covered his almost naked body, (thankfully, she was able to find a pair of boxers for him without seeing…you know) and sat in the armchair, exhausted.

Hell had done a number on herself, also. The once 140-pound girl had lost about thirty pounds since she had been dragged into the inferno. As she drifted off, she flinched, a brief memory calling into her mind. She shoved it back, not wanting to remember it at all.

And with that, she slept.

 _He could feel every old wrinkle that had been on his body straighten itself out. The thin old bones filled themselves out, the hunchback dwindling down. He felt cleaner, his lungs, all his organs functioning the way they were supposed to._

 _But most of all, he felt how Noodle had clean himself up. He wanted to wake up, but he knew he couldn't. At least, not yet._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I'm sorry for prolonging the next chapter for this, so here you go. Thank you to all who reviewed and who read this. BTW still do not own any of this so enjoy.**

Strong sure arms wrapped around her. They were gentle on the skin, since some portion of her body was covered in fresh burns, and scars long ago healed. She did not fight him off as he gently unbuttoned her shirt and shorts. Cool water was placed on her skin, the aroma of vanilla and lavender filling her nostrils.

 _Oh,_ she thought, _I'm being cleaned._

As she listened to the drip of the water, she cracked open her eyes.

Murdoc looked the same-and different. His face had less wrinkles and he looked more…healthy. The greenish hue of his skin had diminished, and his skin looked more of a natural tan. His hair was shaggy, but no longer greasy, black strands sticking up here and there.

And his eyes-one was still a dark brown, while the other was a brilliant blue. His eyes were solely focused on having her clean, so she said nothing, just watched.

Eventually, his eyes flicked up and met her green eyes.

"Noodle." He simply said.

"Murdoc…" she rasped. Her voice was thick, since she had not drank wkater since being brought up from hell.

Murdoc cupped her chin, placing a red straw in her mouth. Cold, sweet water rushed in her mouth, and Noodle guzzled down.

"Slowly, Noodle. You might make yourself throw up." Murdoc said, pulling back a little.

Noodle nodded, then took one big last gulp.

"What happened?" she asked, sitting up a bit.

Murdoc wiped his hands on his jeans, throwing a thick purple robe in her direction. Noodle slipped it on, not wanting Murdoc to see _her_ scars.

"It all started when that demon came to get Russel. When he couldn't get him, he got you. As he dragged you down in Hell, you were somehow able to contact us-really me-into finding you. Since I know Satan, I knew I'd have to be careful going down there. But…" he swallowed thickly, glaring at the floor. "…you were there, in the circle of the demons, broken. It looked like you were dead, yet those _fucking_ demons continued to pull at your hair, tearing your clothes into shreds. I went in, killing each and every one of those motherfuckers. But there were too many and all I kept thinking was 'not Noodle, not Noodle, oh God, not Noodle.'"

Noodle jerked upright; had Murdoc really just say God?

"What…what happened?"

"I did something that I have _never_ done in my life; I prayed. And sure enough," he looked out the window at this, "one of God's angels replied. He was the one that killed all them demons, brought _both_ of us back to life, and lifted the contract that I had made with satan. It's why I look so different now."

"But how could he-"

"The angel said that because of my sacrifice, and that I truly sincerely regretted what I did, he was able to help us."

Noodle stared at Murdoc, her thoughts racing.

Murdoc had risked everything, even prayed for her to be okay. And all he had thought about was her.

Noodle did something that she had only dreamt about; she pulled herself up from the bed and placed her lips on his. Murdoc responded back, caressing her cheek and hip.

He loved her, and she loved him.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I'm suppose to be working but my mind was still on this story. I hope I did what ya'll wanted me to. I do not own anything of Gorillaz. Oh, btws, to whoever wrote that fake article about Damon Albarn being dead,** _ **screw you**_ **.**

 **Enjoy!**

Noodle laid on his bed, her head on his chest. His strong heartbeat filled her ears, and she snuggled closer. She did not want to wake up-not after what they did together. Instead, she pretended to sleep, loving as Murdoc stroked her hair.

Despite the many scars that now covered Noodle's body, Murdoc had accepted them, had accepted _her,_ and had kissed each and every one of those scars. The longest ones were on her back, starting at her shoulder blades and extending outward.

Murdoc had kissed those first, murmuring the words 'beautiful', and 'angel'. And that's how Noodle had felt the entire time. As they laid side by side together, Noodle marveled at the love that they had shared.

"Murdoc?" she whispered, and idea forming in her head.

"Hm?" he asked, tracing her collarbone.

"I… I want us to be a family. To _have_ a family. You know, like babies, and stuff." Noodle's face reddened a bit, ducking her head as Murdoc's eyes flashed toward her.

"Noodle, you're only eighteen." He said calmly.

"And you're twenty-eight." Noodle responded back.

Murdoc grinned at her, slowly placing kisses on her jawline.

He was evading the question by distracting her. Well, it wasn't going to work this time.

Noodle grabbed his face with her small hands, green eyes meeting his blue-and-brown eyes. "I'm serious, Murdoc. I love you and you love me; what more could there be?" she asked.

"I just don't know about the kids. Don't you want to get married first?" he asked.

"Well, I didn't…I didn't know if that was your style."

"Noodle, you truly are something else. But if we _are_ to have kids together, the least you could do is let me marry my dream girl."

"And this girl is…?" Noodle asked, arching an eyebrow.

"You."

 _ **One year later…**_

Noodle carried the twins' on each hip, giving little MJ, and Nikita a kiss on the forehead. The kids ended up looking more like Noodle than Murdoc, which was a good thing ("And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" Murdoc asked).

Murdoc ended up making more music with 2-D and Russel, sometimes Noodle joining them, sometimes not. As Noodle fixed the bonnet on Nikita's head, she smiled to herself. It was the life she always dreamed of, and she was happy that she had finally gotten it

 _And so the Axe princess found her hidden prince and they all lived happily ever after._ _ **THE END.**_


End file.
